Rojo como la sangre, negro como la noche
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Una posible advertencia sobre algo por venir.


Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa en el desafío de Junio de "Captura la Bandera 2.0" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

No podía ver.

Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad e incertidumbre.

 _—_ _¿Quién está ahí?—pregunté temerosa. Bien sabía que las voces no salen de la nada, lo cual me hacía temer de quien quiera que fuera dueño de la voz._

 _Dueña en realidad._

 _Era una voz etérea._

 _—_ _Alguien que solo te quiere ayudar—respondió contundente._

 _—_ _¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Ni siquiera puedo verte—respondí sintiéndome algo tonta._

 _—_ _Porque soy yo quien tiene las respuestas que necesitaras. Y dado donde estoy te puedo ver a la perfección—susurró de manera tranquilizadora._

 _Ok. No tenía que ser hija de Atenea para saber que si alguien te podía ver y te ofrecía respuestas algo tenía que pasar para estar donde estaba._

 _No se podía confiar ciegamente en cualquiera, pero no estaba de más el preguntar._

 _—_ _¿Respuestas? ¿Para qué?—pregunté con curiosidad._

 _—_ _Para lo que se avecina. Y tu hija de Afrodita, serás la única capaz de ayudar en esta ocasión, con ayuda de tu vieja compañera-agregó con cierta diversión._

 _Y en un flash me di cuenta con cierta sorpresa que en mi mano derecha empuñaba a Katoptris. Lucia como nueva, pero con el extra de que por el filo había sangre. Demasiada._

 _Al verla más de cerca pude ser capaz de percibir destellos de un gran palacio que se sumía en lo más negro de la noche y destilaba el aroma de sangre fresca. La sola imagen me provoco ganas de vomitar._

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que significa esto?—pregunté nerviosa._

 _—_ _Que tienes que detener al enemigo de tu amigo, hija de Afrodita. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y esto podrá ayudarte—aconsejó la voz._

 _—_ _¿Para qué? ¿Quien? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué enemigo? ¿Cómo lo encuentro?—pregunté dando vueltas y tratando de ver algo._

 _—_ _No puedo decirte más, lo siento—me dijo algo apenada._

 _Genial. Alguien te suelta tremenda noticia y luego te dejan así sin más pensé._

 _—_ _Por favor, necesito saber-supliqué desesperada._

 _—_ _Está bien—respondió con algo de resignación._

 _—_ _Gracias—suspiré con alivio._

 _—_ _Encuentra al dueño del alma negra como la noche y de buen corazón. Y él te guiara a quien tiene los labios rojos como la sangre y será la causa de mucha pena para los tuyos. —advirtió con compasión._

 _Dueño del alma negra como la noche y de buen corazón ¿Quién podría ser?_

 _Labios rojos como la sangre […] de mucha pena para los tuyos ¿Quién?_

 _Desperté._

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la mano voltee y aliviada comprendí que todo había sido un sueño. Uno malo y horrible.

Pero sabía que no tenía que echar en saco roto lo que había visto.

Tantee en busca del interruptor y cuando por fin di con el vi que bajo la amarillenta luz del foco, ahí estaba.

Katoptris.

…antes de combatir a tu enemigo, debes saber cómo piensaescuché susurrar en mi oído.

 _Dioses._

* * *

Ok.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y antes que nada dos cosas.

Una: Gracias por sus comentarios. Me hace sonreír y sentirme feliz de ver lo mucho que les gusta lo que escribo. Pero no solo por esos, sino por los que también me "critican" por los errores que he llegado a tener. Y que me ayudan a mejorar.

Estoy trabajando en ello. En este fic ya los estoy aplicando. Aunque aún no resuelvo del todo lo del guion largo. No se cómo hacerlo. Así que pongo dos cortos. Supongo que cuando lo resuelva podre dormir. Jaja.

Dos: Tengo más de un Fic por el que me han preguntado si habrá una segunda parte. La respuesta es que sí.

Entre mis planes hay muchas continuaciones. Por ahora no será posible. Ya que tengo exámenes y situaciones personales algo difíciles. Pero después de resolverlo todo, prometo volver y aliviar sus dudas.

Hasta pronto.

:)


End file.
